Not the Chosen
by Sora I. Highland
Summary: I don't want you to disappear on me. Oneshot. R&R. shounen-ai if you look closely.


**Disclaimer: I do not own this game or these characters. (Zelos TT)**

**_Not the Chosen _**

The first time I met him, I was indifferent. Just another face in the crowd of beautiful hunnies. But as I journeyed with him, I came to realize something. This boy, this backwater, country bumpkin that knew nothing at all, taught me something. With his stubbornness that could move cities and his trust in everything good, he taught me that anything was possible.

* * *

"Zelos?" Lloyd knocked on the door of the inn, pausing when he heard a rushed shuffle and the ring of a sword being sheathed. Was Zelos cleaning his sword? The wooden barrier moved to reveal the red haired chosen grinning widely.

"Yo, Bud. What's up?" Lloyd's brow twitched at the nickname but he let it slide, inviting himself into the room.

"I wanted to check up on you," he missed the flinch that passed by his friend's face. "You've been quiet all afternoon."

Zelos managed to plaster a smirk on his face before Lloyd turned and sat on the bed. "Seriously, bud, you're thinking too much into it. Everything was all tense with Corrine and everything; I didn't know how to break it,"

Zelos smiled to himself as he picked up the bloody rag sitting near Lloyd, missing the boy's frown as he tossed it into his pack. He hummed a little melody as he stood in front of the mirror, thinking he was off the hook until Lloyd decided to question him next.

"Stop it," Zelos blinked, looking to his friend whose back was turned to him.

"What do you mean, bud?" He winced at the slight hesitation in his voice.

"That!" Lloyd jumped up and spun around, watching as his friend stared at him nervously. "You always hide behind that fake smile and those stupid actions!" The grimace was clearly shown this time as he turned away. Maybe he should've said something else.

"Zelos," Lloyd moved around the bed to stand behind the older male. "I can see that you need help, ever since I first met you I've seen that. But you don't let anyone in and you push them away when they try." He watched the man's expression in the mirror as he spoke, seeing the barriers slowly fall.

"Nobody wants to listen to my problems anyway," Zelos stated, raising his eyes to meet Lloyd's in the mirror. "They'll probably think it's just another way to get attention," He sighed and went to the bed.

"That's not true," Lloyd objected reaching for the Chosen's left arm to turn him around. The hiss of pain, however, was not expected and Lloyd released his grip immediately. Concern and surprise were evident as Zelos brought his arm up to his chest, gripping his wrist tightly.

Lloyd stared at the darkened palm of his glove, knowing the reason behind it but not having it sink in properly. _Is that what he was doing?_

Zelos flinched at the rustle of cloth behind him and froze when a pair of arms encircled his waist and a weight on his back.

"I'm sorry," he heard the quiet apology and that was the final straw for him. Tears came unbidden as they sank to the ground, his legs unable to support him any longer. He curled up on himself, his head resting against the side of the bed.

Lloyd, not knowing what to do, only adjusted his hold and held on tighter to the crying man. They sat there like that, Lloyd silently comforting while Zelos finally released the emotions he kept buried since his mother died.

After a while, Zelos had turned somewhat into the hug and the both of them were leaning against the bed. Lloyd tightened his grip again as Zelos shifted, bringing his arms around to embrace him.

"Everything would be better had I not been born, that is what my mother told me when she died," Lloyd gasped at the quiet admission and Zelos feared he would get up and leave. But instead, Lloyd pushed them away from the bed and turned Zelos around so that they were facing each other. He kept his head down, not wanting to see Lloyd's expression.

"Look at me," the request was quiet and Zelos attempted to curl in on himself further. "Zelos, look at me," this time was more firm and a red gloved hand came up to bring his gaze forward.

"You will always be wanted," Lloyd urged, shaking him slightly to get his point across. He shook his head when the man attempted to say something. "No, I don't want you to disappear on me. It would hurt if I lost another companion," he said, thinking of Kratos.

The silence was heavy as they stared at each other, Zelos' eyes wide at the intensity Lloyd had. "It would hurt worse if it were you I lost," he continued, "I care for you, not the Chosen, but Zelos."

The feeling that enveloped Zelos was foreign to him. His heart seemed to ache as he leaned forward, resting his head on Lloyd's shoulder. Warmth flooded through him when the teen embraced him fully, one arm going around his waist while the other came to hold his head.

"Thank you," he murmured, feeling fingers card through his red mane. Lloyd leaning his head on his own was the response he received, along with a nearly quieter, "You're welcome."


End file.
